Sacrifice
by misstrickster
Summary: Michael and Adam escape the cage but they aren't out of trouble yet.


"Hold on, Adam, whatever you do, do not let go of me, got it?" Michael's white eyes burned into the young boys. Adam gulped but gave a curt nod. Michael smiled and wrapped his arms around Adam, his angel blade at the ready. Michael bolted forward towards the exit of the cage. Adam hid his face in Michael's shoulder. "We're almost there, Adam." Adam could hear the smirk in Michael voice. "Don't get too cocky feather ball, we aren't out yet." Michael laughed. "I am an Archangel, we will be fine." Jumping on to low cliff Michael set Adam down. "We aren't out yet, what are you doing idiot?"

Michael brushed off the insult. "You are heavy and there are no enemies here." Adam frowned. "Besides we are almost out." Michael point a little ways up the cliff to a small opening. "We are going to be out soon little one, safe and sound." Adam glared. "Don't call me little one and come one we need to hurry before someone comes." Michael laughed and moved to pick Adam up. "You are impatient little one." Michael bent down and froze. He rose and turned to the shadows of the cliff.

Pushing Adam behind him Michael shouted. "Show yourself!" A dark laugh filled the air as a figure emerged from the shadows. "Well if it isn't the youngest Winchester and the fallen archangel." Michael stared coldly at the demon. "Who are you?" The demon laughed, "Just an old friend of little Sammy and Dean, they call me Alastair." He smiled at them. "Let us pass, demon and I won't be forced to kill you." Alastair laughed. "You are too weak to kill me, angel." Adam shivered at the sinister laughter. "I am willing to make a bargain though, I will let you pass angel, but I keep the boy." Michael's wings tightened around Adam. "Why do you want him?" Michael inquired. "Let's just say it will be a great surprise for Sam and Dean when I finally get back to the surface." Alastair licked his lips. "Besides I could have a lot of fun with him."

Adam's skin began to crawl. "No, you let us through and get nothing." Michael glared hard. "I won't ask again and I would never bargain with the scum of the earth." Alastair clutched his chest. "Ouch that hurt angel, but if you insist." Alastair launched at Michael, tearing the angel away from the boy and down the cliff. "Michael!" Adam shouted, he rushed to the edge of the cliff but saw nothing. His eyes searched wildly, "Michael!" He heard nothing. Tears gathered in his eyes as he turned from the cliff. "I told that idiot, not to stop." He closed his eyes, not letting the tears flow. "Like I said you are heavy." Adam whirled around.

Michael was clutching his side but appeared ok. "I won." He let out a small smile as he walked up to the small boy and once again leaned down to pick him up. Once settled in his arms Adam lightly slapped Michael's arm. "Let's get out of here." Michael nodded and leapt up to the small opening. "Hang on this is going to be a tight fit." Adam hung on as the traveled through the small opening. Not opening them until he could smell rain and hear the sound of a rushing stream. His eyes fell open and glanced around at the forest they had landed in.

Michael set Adam down; Adam rushed forward and brought some of the spring water to his face. It felt wonderful. He let out a sigh of relief. "We did it, we survived!" Adam looked back at Michael. Michael smiled back clutching his side. Adam frowned, "Michael are you ok." Michael clutched his side and fell to the ground, Adam bolted from the stream catching the angel. "Michael, what's going on?" Michael looked up his eyes glowing as he moved his hand revealing the stab wound and his bloody angel knife hidden on his person.

Adam gasped, "No, you can't do this to me, you bastard!" Adam squeezed Michael's arms. "We did not beat hell and cage for you to just die one me!" Michael smiled sadly and lent up to kiss Adam's head lightly. Adam's tears begin falling as Michael reached up and cover his eyes. Adam lifted up his hand to cover Michael's but made no move to remove the angel's hand. "Thank you, Michael." Adam said softly as a warm filled the area and a white glow was seen under the hand covering his eyes. As soon as the light had appeared it was gone. Adam let go of the empty vessel's hand and watched it crumple to the ground. Adam closed his eyes and fell next to the body and let his pain consume him as he mourned Michael.


End file.
